O Cavaleiro do Sol e o Espírito da Lua
by Aldebaran das Areias Vermelhas
Summary: Um solitário guerreiro encontra um belo espírito da floresta e pede-lhe uma bênção. Zuko/Yue. UA, Shortfic.


**O CAVALEIRO DO SOL E O ESPÍRITO DA LUA**

**X o X o X o X**

**Resumo: **_Um solitário guerreiro encontra um belo espírito da floresta e pede-lhe uma bênção. Zuko/Yue. _

**Categoria: **_Supernatural/Hurt/Comfort_

**Ship: **_Zuko/Yue_

**Disclaimer: **_Avatar - The Last Airbender não me pertence, senão vocês acham que se dependesse de mim o Zuko teria alguma coisa com a mocréia frígida da Mai? _

**Avisos: **_UA, Universo Alternativo. Shortfic._

**X o X o X o X**

Era uma noite escura e o silêncio pairava no ar, aumentando a lúgubre aura daquela velha floresta. Indiferente à sombria atmosfera, um jovem cavaleiro de fisionomia séria acampava em uma clareira, apenas com a companhia das árvores secas e de seus próprios pensamentos. Repentinamente, como se acordasse de seus devaneios, o guerreiro de olhos ambarinos se levantou e, com um movimento de mãos, acendeu uma pequena fogueira. Em seguida contemplou o fogo, perdendo-se novamente em abstrações.

De súbito, sentiu uma presença. De imediato apanhou suas espadas gêmeas e colocou-se em alerta. Uma bela e jovem dama de longos cabelos brancos e tez morena, belamente vestida, surgia à sua frente. Parecia banhada por uma luz prateada. Sem dúvidas era um espírito da floresta. O guerreiro imediatamente largou as espadas e se ajoelhou, reverenciando-a.

"Que fazes nessas paragens tão absorto, bravo cavaleiro do Sol?", perguntou a dama de voz canora.

"Sou apenas um homem de passagem buscando por redenção, bela dama.", respondeu o guerreiro ainda fitando o chão.

"E como te chamas?"

"Zuko."

A dama de cabelos brancos olhou para a barraca escarlate do jovem moreno, assim como um desgastado estandarte que jazia esquecido no chão.

"Estás longe de sua terra, Zuko."

"Não possuo mais uma pátria.", respondeu Zuko, "Sou um exilado que deve seguir o caminho certo.". O jovem espírito o fitou bondosamente com seus olhos azuis.

"E pela redenção está disposto a percorrer o mundo?", inquiriu ela. O guerreiro fez silêncio por uns instantes, e quando falou sua voz apresentava uma nota de amargura.

"Por alguns anos persegui certo homem por todo esse mundo. Tencionava capturá-lo a fim de restaurar minha honra. No entanto finalmente compreendi que minha busca era infrutífera, e agora devo encontrá-lo e me unir a ele para restaurarmos a paz neste mundo. É meu destino."

Os lábios rosados da moça formaram um sorriso. Então ela deteve seu olhar no lado esquerdo da face de Zuko. Fez menção de tocá-lo, mas o guerreiro rapidamente encolheu-se, ressabiado.

"Olhe para mim.", pediu.

"Não me atrevo.", respondeu ele.

"Está tudo bem.", tranqüilizou a jovem.

O cavaleiro do Sol ergueu a cabeça, nervoso. O espírito da formosa dama estava agora ajoelhado frente a ele. Os olhos, de um azul quase translúcido, fitavam seu rosto. Seu rosto aparentava sinais de preocupação, e ela estendeu a mão para o lado esquerdo do rosto do jovem.

"Essa cicatriz lhe causou muitas dores no passado, não é?", falou ela enquanto passava o indicador na pálpebra de Zuko.

"É passado.", respondeu ele com seu costumeiro timbre rouco. "E eu aprendi a conviver com as marcas e seguir em frente."

"Eu poderia curá-lo, mas não serei eu a fazer isso. Um dia você será curado de suas marcas por outra pessoa, e juntos serão felizes.", disse ela. Zuko fez mais uma reverência.

"Gentil espírito da floresta, poderia conceder-me sua bênção para que eu possa seguir sem receios minha jornada?", pediu. O espírito sorriu.

"Levante-se.", pediu ela, sendo prontamente obedecida. "Há algum tempo observo sua jornada, Príncipe Zuko, e vi sua transformação em um honrado guerreiro.". O guerreiro se espantou ao saber que ela o conhecia.

"Eu... Não sou mais um príncipe."

"É seu destino. Você reinará e viverá para guiar com sabedoria seu povo a uma era de paz e bondade. Você encontrará o homem que procuras, e juntos ambos construirão um novo mundo. Eu lhe guiarei até ele.". A dama aproximou-se dele e beijou-lhe a face. Zuko imediatamente sentiu novas forças lhe serem insufladas. Seu corpo parecia vibrar com a energia que lhe fora dada.

"Tens minha bênção, Príncipe Zuko. O Oceano e eu iremos protegê-lo em sua jornada. Estarei lhe observando. Boa sorte, e adeus."

Zuko, grato por tal ato, preparou-se para agradecer, mas a bondosa dama já havia desaparecido. O guerreiro olhou intrigado para o local onde o espírito antes se encontrava. Pensava no que ela quis dizer com a bênção do Oceano, até que enfim percebeu quem era ela.

No céu, a Lua brilhava.

**ACTA EST FABULA**

**N/A: **_Inusitado, não? Ultimamente estou me especializando em fics assim. _

_Hohoho, e ainda insinuei um Zukaang! Oh, yeah, Yue falava do Aang! Huhuhu! O,O_

_Enfim... Reviews? 83_


End file.
